Ghost's
by MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: As Bilbo mourns the loss of his friends he is visited by...well his fallen friends who have been forced to stay in middle earth as spirits. You see when the adventure ended and the rise of Sauron began while Bilbo lounged around in Rivendell, he was never really alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

I imagined the tears that filled my eyes were acid, an acid that punished me for letting Thorin and his nephews die. As the tears flowed down my face I imagined them leaving a thin scar down my face. I gulp as I stare down at them…

Kili lay in his tomb with his bow across his chest with his arm draped over it. A silver circlet lay upon his brunette locks that less than a day earlier had been soaked in his and his brother's blood. He wore a fine tunic of dark blue with a silver belt. He looked peaceful like he had simply fallen asleep which was sadly not the case.

I had watched as the young dwarf fell to his knees, several arrows embedded in his chest. A single word plastered to his lips...Fili.

Fili had been at his uncle's side when he watched his brother fall. The revenge-driven dwarf had hacked his way through anything that was blocking his way to Kili. By the time he reached him it was already too late.

The Dwarf Prince had held his dead brother in his arms, rocking him back and forth, ignoring the arrows that had been embedded in his back. I had watched as the blond dwarf buried his face into his brother's hair before an arrow embedded itself in his broken heart.

Fili lay in the same casket as his brother so they were never separated, even after death. He wore a red tunic with a gold belt and circlet that matched his hair. His arms were crossed over, each hand holding one of his twin swords. He looked equally as peaceful as his brother, both who had died protecting their uncle as he fought The Pale Orc who he managed to kill, but death had claimed them all.

I move closer to the casket of my king, so I was close enough to lean over the edge of the stone.

Thorin lay with his arms folded, one hand holding the hilt of Orcrist. The Elven-king had given it back to Thorin, right when he no longer needed it. In his other hand was it, the Arkenstone, the very thing that had destroyed Thorin's mind right down to the point where he no longer knew friend from foe. Oh how I wanted to destroy that thing, it had brought nothing by wrath and ruin in its wake.

Through tears, I bury my face into the dwarf king's chest, ignoring the sword and stone entirely. I hear shuffling from behind me before a hand comes to rest on my shoulder, pulling me back. I let out a mournful sob. "No," I mumble.

"Leave him be," I heard Balins say.

"I'm sorry Thorin. I'm sorry Fili and I'm sorry Kili. I let you down as you are now dead and there is nothing I can do, I wish I could tell you how sorry I am," I mumble.

I felt a pair of firm hands pull me back away from Thorin.

"No. Please..." I whisper to the dwarf that had pulled me away.

"I'm sorry lad; you have to let them go," Balin says.

"No...," I mumble again as Dwalin leads me out the door.

My mumbles continue until I reach my chambers. Dwalin gives me a reassuring smile before closing the door behind me.

The room is lit dimly by three candles by the bed. I smile as my eyes land on the fully stacked bookshelf. I sniffle before making my way over to it. The books are all sorted into a category, ranging from gardening guides to guides on creatures from far of places.

Thorin had taken the liberty of furnishing a room for me and the others in one of the few days that he could think clearly…it never lasted.

My fingers run over the binders as I decide what to read. I frown in confusion as my fingers come in contact with a loose piece of parchment that is wedged in-between two books. I pull it out carefully, before making my way over to the bed.

The parchment crackles under my fingers as I unfold it, the writing has been written in a hurry and is messy in places but I can read it…and I recognize the handwriting as well...Thorin's handwriting.

_To: Bilbo Baggins._

_I'm afraid._

_You need to read this carefully. I'm writing this now in fear, I'm losing myself. I can feel it every passing hour. I don't know what state I'm in now as you are reading this but I pray to Mahal there is still hope to set things right._

_Things are making less sense to me, sometimes I see reason and I can see what I'm becoming...but then I fall blind to gold once again. This is one of those moments, but I fear they are becoming less._

_When I lose myself I feel cold…the only thing I can think of is finding the Arkenstone. My need for it is overpowering me, blocking my senses and making me blind to reason._

_My closest family have so far been the only ones able to break me from this sickness but even now they struggle. When the sickness takes's its hold of me I feel anger towards them, towards Kili, towards Fili and towards Balin and Dwalin. I feel shame in being Thorin Oakenshield and not King Thorin. I almost threatened to…kill today when reminded of my past life._

_I fear I will be dangerous towards them when the sickness takes hold…I fear that I will harm my nephews and family. The thing that troubles me most is why I don't feel anger towards you when I'm in this state._

_I almost killed you in that treasury…but now you seem to be the only thing my gold sickness self will not harm. I'm confused by this…I fear it is possessiveness._

_At the beginning of this journey I regret to say I thought nothing of you, but then you showed bravery, loyalty and so many other things that I thought you not capable of. I'm sorry for treating you like something that could be thrown away. I felt something new inside me after you saved my life for the first time. I have always felt love, protection and adoration towards my family but I knew I felt a different type towards you._

_I will admit I continued these emotions towards you but I fear the gold sickness if twisting these emotions, turning them into something horrid. When I'm…sick…I still feel protectiveness, adoration and love towards you but it is the same way I love, adore and protect the Arkenstone. In my gold sickness state, I will show these emotions towards you but not in the way you deserve. I feel the need to isolate and protect you from others in fear of them…stealing you. I adore you for the same reasons I adore the Arkenstone._

_I beg you to understand I do not feel this way towards you in my normal state. When I'm…me, I wish to protect you from being harmed by foul creatures, not friends and family. I wish to teach you how to use a sword so you can protect yourself. I wish for you to teach me the value of a home, comfort, and the trees you're so fond of. The Thorin you know admires your bravery and loyalty and your willingness to put up with the stubbornness of dwarves who are too blind to see past appearances and notice what counts. I…well…I hope to tell you if I ever survive this curse._

_No matter how much my sickness self-isolates you I want you to resist. No matter how much I try to keep you to myself I want you to escape. No matter how threateningI am to others I want you to remember Thorin Oakenshield._

_Please, I beg of you, try to reason with me but do not put yourself in danger of me._

_Thorin Oakenshield._

I let the letter fall from my hands…I had failed him. A small cry escapes my lips as I bury my head in my arms and cried. I think about what Thorin wrote, about the differences between his emotions. About what emotions he felt.

A painful doubt stabs inside me as my hand closes around the acorn in my pocket. Was that real? What that Thorin Oakenshield that had smiled so fondly at me or was it the gold sickness? Was the Mithril a gift from genuine concern or was it simply the protection of one's possession?

Was it real?

I lay my head back against the cushions and closed my eyes, tears still falling.

My eyes snap open to the sound of rattling. I let out a sound of confusion as I sit upright. Everything in my room seems to be rattling and bits of furniture are bobbing around the air. I let out a whimper as I shuffle myself to the headboard of the bed. I must be going mad.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts Master Boggins," a familiar but dead voice says from nowhere.

I let out a whimper as I realize who the voice belongs too. "Kili?" I ask, trying to identify where the voice came from.

"Yes," answer's a voice from my left.

I turn my head the left in fear only to have my eyes greeted by the sight of Kili making giggling noises. I scream as my eyes try to register what they are seeing.

"You alright there Bilbo?" asks another familiar voice from my right.

I let out another scream as my eyes land on a ghostly looking Fili who is currently sitting crossed legged by my right side, twirling a knife in his right hand.

Oh, dear. They're going to kill me. I let them die and now they're going to kill me. I think to myself as I stare at the knife.

"Never seen a ghost before master burglar," says a deep voice from across the room.

I curl in on myself as start mumbling things like,

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't want you to die."

"I'm sorry I let you die."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't intend on betraying you."

"I'm sorry."

A cold but surprisingly soft hand comes to rest on my shoulder. I can't help but flinch away from the ghostly hand. I look up at the pale face of Thorin. He looks concerned.

Thorin moves his hand back to my shoulder, this time, I don't flinch away. "We do not wish to kill you Bilbo Baggins, we only wish to see you," says Thorin, moving his hand to my back comfortingly.

"I betrayed you, I let you die," I mumble.

"No you didn't Bilbo," says Kili, concern in his voice.

"Kili is right; you did not fail me, if anything you saved me. It is not your fault I died," Thorin pauses and glances at the letter that is still discarded on the bed. I watch as he folds in up and places it on the bedside table.

"My nephews and I have been forced to stay here as spirits as I was meant to rebuild Erebor...and rule it. Fili and Kili would have succeeded me but never got the chance," He finishes.

I nod in understanding. "How come you can touch me and I can touch you?" I ask curiously.

"Ghosts can allow physical touch to anything they wish," answers Thorin.

"You are worse than Kili flirting with Tauriel," says Fili, giving an amused look.

Thorin gives Kili a look.

"Thorin I can explain," Kili pleads.

"I'll talk to you later," says Thorin sternly before pulling me into a tight hug.

Fili and Kili then join into this hug I assume as my ribs feel like they're going to crack.

"Are you going to leave me," I ask sadly.

"Never," answers all three of the dwarves in sync.

"Can anyone else see you?" I ask, pulling away from the embrace.

"Only those that we allow," answers Thorin, pulling me into yet another hug.

I smile before finding myself falling asleep in their arms.

"I think I could get quite used to this," I say before drifting off to sleep.

Please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wasn't really going to add onto this but I felt the need to because I saw the last movie so here are a few little scenes as some of you requested so long ago. Sorry about that. Hope this had some non-corny fluff.**

* * *

><p>"Now, are you sure about this Thorin?" I ask uncertainly, my eyes not leaving his blue ones.<p>

"Yes, I'm quite sure," Thorin answers, confidence clear in his voice.

My nose twitches as I tried to read Thorin's ghostly figure. Many times I had tried to sway his mind but no. There was no swaying the Dwarf's stubbornness on the ordeal.

"Bilbo, were coming back with you and you can't convince us otherwise," Kili does his best to sound serious but a hint of humor is still evident. Even after death, the young Durin's humor and youth live on.

"My brother's right, we promised you we weren't to leave your side and we shall not break that oath, right Uncle," Fili says seriously, unlike his brother there is no humor in his voice.

"You are correct nephew of mine, I broke a promise once and I shall not do so again," Thorin says sadly, his eyes overcome with emptiness.

I sigh and fold my arms. "I just don't understand, you came all this way to reclaim your homeland and now that you have it, dead or not, you wish to leave for the sake of a burglar!"

Thorin's lips pursed with surprise and he takes a step back, his feet never really coming in contact with the ground even though his feet are surfaced on it. "You are more than a burglar, Bilbo Baggins, so very much more than that," Thorin pauses so he can place a cold hand on my shoulder, it squeezes lightly.

"I promised to stay with you until the end, and until the end, I shall, perhaps after as well. Besides, Erebor is in good hands now; my cousin is more than capable," Thorin says fondly though sadness echoes in his voice.

"But won't you miss this place, you have worked so hard to get it back and now you just leave?" I question further.

Thorin seems to think for a moment, his eyes moving around, not really looking at anything in particular. "Yes it is true that I shall miss the halls of my grandfather but I'm not really leaving it am I, my body will still remain here forever on," Thorin says, trying to lighten the idea or his corpse forever lying in the tombs or Erebor along with his nephew's.

"Don't say that, don't you dare say that," I say firmly, shivering at the thought of their decaying remains.

"It is a cold truth Master Baggins," Thorin reply's sadly. Fili and Kili nod in agreement, Kili's hand clinging tightly to his brother's sleeve.

I study them for a moment; neither of the three is clothed in what they died in nor what they were buried in. I can't help but feel curious as to why they are wearing that of which they were wearing when they first showed up on my doorstep, demanding food and ale while carrying on about dragons and keys and hidden doors.

I can't help but think that it would be nice to have them there again, along with their appalling table manners. "Fine, fine, have it your way but won't you at least say goodbye to the others before we go?" I ask.

"I wish for nothing more but we cannot, it would bring great shock and I would be asked to stay and be king once again. I cannot do that Bilbo; I will not wear that crown again," Thorin says in a worried voice, his hand leaving my shoulder.

I think about the letter he wrote. "Alright fine, fine," I say, throwing my arms in the air. "I expect full manners at the dinner table and no short amount of respect for my mother's things," I glare at Kili as I say this.

He looks down, ashamed. "I said I was sorry," he mumbles.

I hold back a small smile, the return journey was sure to be less lonely with these three to accompany me.

"Hey lads, come and have a look at this," I call out behind me. We had been following the edge of the Misty Mountains for days now, but it appeared we had come to a familiar spot.

"Isn't this where the Eagles rescued us from the Wargs?" Fili asks curiously.

"That it is," I answer as I look at my surroundings. Most of the pine have grown back but there is still evidence of a fire once ablaze.

I let my eyes search for something in particular. "Do you know what that means lads?" I ask as my eyes land on what they are looking for.

"Bilbo, can you stop with this mysteriousness, it's giving me a headache!" Kili complains.

I chuckle lightly.

"What does it mean, Master Baggins, apart from that we are almost half way back to Bag End?" Thorin asks slowly.

"It means Thorin Oakenshield, that you are about to have your Oakenshield back," I reply as I walk towards the discarded wood.

Slowly I pick the Shield up of the ground, it's slightly weather worn and seems to be rotting away at the edges, but it's still in rather good condition.

I make my way back to the ghostly Thorin. "Can you still wear this, you being a ghost and all?" I say halfheartedly.

Thorin nods slowly. I take that as permission to move forward.

Carefully I loosen the straps to the Shield and take the dwarfs left arm so it's stretched out enough for me to gently slip the shield on. I tighten the buckles slightly before gasping in surprise as the shield slowly turns ghost-like, not quite transparent but still empty. My hands linger on his.

"How do I look?" Thorin asks, smiling fondly at me.

"Like you," I answer, smiling back.

My brow furrows to the sound of giggling emanating from the two young Durin's mouths.

I shake my head and laugh before pulling them both into a hug. Instantly they shut up, tensing slightly before relaxing into my hold.

I smile as my feet tread the familiar paths of the Shire, I was home. It was a great relief to be finally back but I couldn't help but feel a slight emptiness inside as my journey is over after thirteen or so long months. I close my eyes in content for a moment while continuing to walk.

"Hey, Bilbo isn't that your mother old jewelry box," Kili says in confusion.

My eyes snap open.

I turn to see what indeed appears to be my Mothers jewelry box, still slightly caked in mud from Kili's boots, in the arms of some random Hobbit.

"Excuse me but what are you doing with my Mother's jewelry box!" I all but snap at the Hobbit who is looking quite bewildered.

"Bilbo…but you're…you're supposed to be dead!" The Hobbit says, almost dropping the box.

"Brother look, it still has mud on it," I hear Fili say, pointing directly at the mud while shaking his brothers arm in excitement for some reason.

"Fili, shut up!" I say before realizing my mistake.

The Hobbit looks even more bewildered.

"You're dead….you're…you're a ghost!" The Hobbit yells, backing away in fear.

"Now look here, I'm not a ghost, believe me, I would know," I try to reason, raising my hands up in peace.

I groan as different objects start to levitate around me, including a fence post, wheelbarrow, multiple stones and my mother's jewelry box.

The Hobbit screams before taking off down the street screaming about ghosts and what not.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MAKING RANDOM OBJECTS FLY-oh," I stop as I realize it's not Fili or Kili at all causing the mischief but Thorin Oakenshield himself.

Fili and Kili snigger.

"He stole your Mothers jewelry box," Thorin says blankly, obviously tiring to hide a smile.

I shake my head, concealing a grin myself as the box is slowly lowered into my arms. I turn and continue my way back up the street, ignoring the many Hobbits giving me odd looks and Mother's ushering children away.

I feel a hand come to rest on my shoulder as I search for words.

"He was…he was my friend," I say with a small smile before stepping inside Bag End.

I close the door to Bag End with a groan before turning around and sinking to the ground with my eyes closed. First I had to deal with the jewelry box then an entire auction and Lobelia Sackville-Baggins making off with the silverware. I smile slightly as I realized that Kili had caused parts of her umbrella to change a very despicable colour as punishment for stealing my spoons.

"Bilbo…you may wish to see what has become of your home," I hear a deep voice say from in front of me. I open my eyes to see Thorin kneeling in front of me. I furrow my brow and look over his shoulder.

I groan.

I watch as Thorin rises to his feet before reaching out his hands. I take them in mine and smile as he pulls me to my feet.

I stare into his eyes for a moment, they are so very blue. I sigh before looking around my hobbit hole. I let the emptiness of my home sink in…almost everything is gone.

I jump in surprise as two Dwarves step through a solid wall. I'll never get used to that I think.

"It appears almost everything is gone," Kili says sadly.

"Would you like us to get your belongings back?" Fili asks, gesturing to his brother.

I think about the question for a moment. The Baggins part of me says no, but the Tookish side of me says…well…

"Make it extra scary, will you lad, lots of floating objects," I say, a smirk on my face.

They smile from ear to ear. "Will do Master Boggins, will do," Kili says before disappearing through the front door with his brother, not even bothering to open it.

I turn my attention back to Thorin. I only just now realize we are still holding hands.

"You have no idea what you have just unleashed, Master Baggins," Thorin says, humor clear in his voice.

"I haven't known them as long as you, but I think I've got a good idea," I answer with a chuckle.

"Perhaps so," Thorin replies.

"Come, let's see what we can salvage from my furniture," I say, gesturing to the main dining hall.

I smile as suddenly terrified scream emanates from Lobelia's house.

"Well everything seems to be in order," Fili says, placing the last chair down under one of my many tables.

"Thank you, lads," I say fondly as I correct the position of various things. Thorin had even found a handkerchief with my initials sewed into it, we had laughed a good few moments over it.

"We even managed to find these," Kili says proudly, brandishing two fiddles and two bows.

I smile; I had heard the two were good with the violin.

"Well don't keep us waiting; it's been a long time since I have heard the violin," I say, waving my hand as a gesture to start.

Grinning, the two take up their fiddles and place them under their chins, brandishing their bows at the ready.

I sit myself down on one of the newly recovered chairs, a cup of warm tea in my hands. I notice Thorin standing on the other side of the room with his arms folded as music fills his ears, foot tapping slightly.

I smile; the foot taping was a habit I had noticed the dwarf possessed when Bofur had sung his tune to the company in Rivendell.

After a good five minutes, I had almost reached the bottom of my cup when I see Thorin walk towards the lads, whispering something in their ears as he ruffled their hair in praise. The two grin madly before changing the tune to something that seems a bit slower.

I straighten myself up as Thorin slowly approaches me.

"Would you care to dance with me, Master Baggins?" He says softly, reaching out his hand encouragingly.

"I think I'd like that very much," I answer fondly before taking his hand which feels unusually warm for a ghost. Gently, he pulls me to my feet and leads me to the center of the room, his eyes not leaving mine. Damn those eyes and there blueness I think to myself.

I blush as his arms wrap around my waist and look away. I smile slightly as I place my hands on his shoulders, which is harder than it seems as he is almost a foot taller.

Slowly, we begin to move around the room. I whimper slightly as the Dwarfs booted foot steps onto mine.

"Sorry," He mumbles slightly as he tightens his embrace ever so slightly as an apology.

"Its fine," I chuckle. I follow his lead for a moment before the music takes its hold and I relax. I feel oddly comforted by the dwarf 'warm embrace and find myself moving my arms from his shoulders to his waist, returning the embrace. I hear Thorin chuckle slightly before he bury his head in my hair.

"I am glad to of shared in your perils, Bilbo Baggins," he says, voice muffled by my hair.

"I am glad to of shared in yours, Thorin Oakenshield, "I reply fondly as I bury my head in his shoulder.

I chuckle lightly as two more pairs of arms wrap around me.

I feel my eyes droop and very soon I feel myself being lifted off the ground and into Thorin's arms. I sigh before absent mildly snuggling closer into his chest.

"Goodnight Bilbo Baggins," Is the last thing I hear before drifting off to a well-deserved sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N This chapter starts off in Thorin's POV, just in case anyone's confused.**

**Ok, I wrote some of this ages go so it's not the best in the world but I felt the need to update. Short chapter. I tried to replicate my writing style from about a year ago. **

* * *

><p><em>Thorin<em>

I watch in contentment as the morning sun glows high above the green hills. The golden beams shine brightly against the rich blue of the sky and the rolling hills. Being a ghost, the sun doesn't cause my eyes to flinch, but I still feel the urge to blink as I stare up at it through the round window of Bag End.

Last night, while Bilbo slept and my nephews disturbed the neighbouring hobbits, I had taken it upon myself to find my way around his vulgar home. I noticed first that the largest and most spacious of rooms were located closest to the front door, evidently the result of only front rooms having the privilege of windows.

The second thing I had noticed was that the Halfling had a deprivation of food in his pantry. While Bilbo had slept I had gathered supplies from around Hobbiton…no one would notice…id pay them back later.

I look back to the radiant sun ever rising, Bilbo will be waking soon.

"The sun rises beautifully here," I hear my eldest nephew say quietly.

My eyes scan the landscape, taking in its every detail with a sense of calmness that could not be achieved on the road when one was always on their guard; the only thing I could focus on was to cover as much ground as possible. "That it is," I reply earnestly, turning to face Fili.

Fili smiles nonchalantly before looking to the ground. I frown slightly as I read his posture. He is slouched in the spine, his hands folded awkwardly in front of him as he refuses to make eye contact. "Is something troubling you, Fili?" I ask calmly, stepping towards my nephew.

He straitens himself slightly before looking me in the eye. They are full of forlornness "It's nothing," He replies humbly.

That's exactly what Kili said, I think to myself. "Come, follow me."

I wait for his consent before guiding him to the kitchen. I nod towards the table. "Sit."

Fili sits, his hands folded on the table in front of him. I take a seat in front of him and do the same. He fiddles nervously with his thumbs as he waits.

"Fili I want you to know that I'm sorry for the way I treated you at Erebor,' I say seriously.

Fili's fidgeting comes to a halt. Slowly, his eye's comes to meet mine. "You weren't thinking clearly, uncle."

"No, I wasn't but that does not excuse me. I forced you into situations you did not need to face." I pause so I can meet his eye more seriously. "I told you before Fili, I'm proud of you. You were brave and wise while I was not, if it weren't for you…I may have killed Bilbo…" I trail off.

Fili sits quietly for a moment before breaking the silence. "I let us die," he says earnestly, his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

I lean forwards so I can place a hand on his shoulder. "Fili, it is not your fault that we died. I sent you into a trap and you sacrificed yourself in an attempt to save us. You were very brave and I am proud of you," I say, softening my features.

My hand leaves his shoulder as another soul passes through the kitchen wall, knocking several maps of their hooks as he does so. I nod my head in acknowledgement as my rambunctious nephew makes his way over to his brother.

"It's not your fault were like this Fili," Kili says, taking a seat next to his brother. "You couldn't have done anything to prevent me running off."

Fili chuckles, "well obviously brother, I was dead."

"So, will you stop blaming yourself?" I ask hopefully.

Fili nods.

"Can you two ever forgive me for what I've done?" I ask sadly.

"We already have," They say together with smiles that make me question their certainty.

I nod my head slowly in thanks. "Kili…I want you to know that I'm not bothered by you courting an Elf, in fact I'm happy for you," I say which a smile.

Kili frowns in confusion. "Uncle, what possesses you so, I thought you would be...angry. Mahal, I thought you would walk off and brood for three days straight."

"So did I, but now I see differently," I say fondly.

Kili nods.

We sit quietly for a moment, Kili setting himself to reattaching the maps to the walls.

Silently, I make my way into the pantry. It is newly stocked with anything I could get my hands on. I think carefully about what to choose. Bilbo had told me that Hobbits enjoy seven meals a day once and that he particularly enjoyed second breakfast; the problem was I couldn't seem to remember what each meal consisted off.

By the looks of it, it was well past first breakfast. What do Hobbits eat for second breakfast? Meat? Eggs? Seedcakes? Parsley?!, I think to myself as I scan the shelves. I settle for eggs and bacon with some seedcake.

Carefully, I grab several seed cakes, eggs and cut some slices of bacon to cook. Instantly they turn ghostly in appearance. I groan in annoyance and place them back. They turn solid again. I still have to perfect the skill of being able to keep things solid. Concentrating, I levitate the desired food items and guide them towards the kitchen. I swear under my breath when an egg crashes to the ground, leaving a gooey mess on the ground.

"Need any help there, uncle?" Fili asks in amusement.

"Yea looks like you're having an eggcellent time," Kili adds.

I roll my eyes, "No."

* * *

><p><em>Bilbo<em>

I stretch my arms in content, enjoying the feeling of waking up in my own home once again. I know I've overslept, but I think I can let it pass just this once. Still half asleep, I climb out of bed and reach for my very much missed dressing gown, not bothering to change out of my sleeping clothes. Yawning, I stagger towards the door.

I stretch my arms in content, enjoying the feeling of waking up in my own home once again. I know I've overslept, but I think I can let it pass just this once. Still half asleep, I climb out of bed and reach for my very much missed dressing gown, not bothering to change out of my sleeping clothes. Yawning, I stagger towards the door.

Crash!

My ears twitch to the sound of muffled voice.

"Uncle, that's two things already!"

….

"I know….what…no…I don't know what that is."

….

"Kili…crack the egg over the plate…slowly….NO!"

"Sorry."

….

"Do you think maybe…we should…wake him up?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

My nose twitches in confusion. Quietly, I leave the room and head towards the voices. One day back and the three are already causing trouble. The corner of my lips twitches upwards as I take note of the crooked maps lining the walls and the newly stocked pantry.

"Just let it cook for a bit," Says a deep voice. Thorin I decide.

I jump in surprise as I feel something gooey and wet under my feet, it's cold and unpleasant. The past two years I had grown used to stepping in unpleasant things but this was my house and I was not prepared for it. Fortunately, it's an egg…or what's left of one.

Shaking the egg yolk of my foot, I take a step forward and instantly regret it. I seem to pass through something chilling that makes my insides cold, like fog on a winter's day. In my shock, I lose my balance and fall forward, strong hands steady me.

"Sorry…," Thorin's voice says, sounding slightly nervous.

"Thorin…what's going on?" I ask curiously.

He looks panicked as he tries his best to block my view of the next room. Flour and egg litter his hair and tangled braids. "…Bilbo…how do you fair this morning? Sleep well?"

My eyebrow rises. "I'm fine, best sleep I've had in months actually," I answer, attempting to look over his shoulder. He moves in the way instantly,

"Thorin."

"Bilbo?"

"There's a fire in my kitchen and your nephews are staring at it," I say calmly. I'm concerned…but...I can't help but feel slightly amused as Thorin bolts into the next room, swearing loudly in Khuzdul.

Chuckling, I take a seat at my dining table. This should be interesting, I think to myself as I listen to the mild commotion going on in the next room.

The wait takes a few minutes, never once to I hear a plate clink against a fork or a fire go out, but the smell disappears. Dwarves may have the worst table manners imaginable but they were…usury…careful with the plates.

I smile as Thorin enters the room, a food tray in hand. He places it down in front of me with a nervous glance before he backs of to stand next to my chair.

The plate in front of me consists of bacon, some strange looking eggs and some seedcakes. I chuckle.

"What is it, what did I do wrong?" Thorin asks, sounding disappointed.

"Nothing, just got our meals a bit confused is all," I answer calmly. In the corner of my eye, I catch Thorin smacking his hand into his face.

I have never been so grateful to see cutlery in my life. I almost don't want to use them at this point. Curiously, I place a bit of egg in my mouth and chew. It's slightly over cooked and I swear there is still egg shell in it, but I eat it none the less. It has been so long since I last had an egg.

Thorin takes a seat next to me, he looks at me curiously. "How is it?"

I swallow and place my folk down. "The best thing I've ever tasted," I lie.

The smile that spreads across Thorin's face makes the lie all the worth.

Once the dishes had been cleared, carefully I might add. I had set myself to moving my things from the front door to the hallway so I could sort through them.

I roll the chess piece between my fingers as I think about the memories it holds. While the company had resided in Beorn's company for a short while I had challenged the skin changer to a game of chess. I lost, obviously. When my companions and I had passes through Beorn's house on the way back to the shire, Beorn had given me a knight chess piece as a sign of friendship.

"What are you up to?" Thorin kneels beside me and scans over the items before me.

I smile before placing the chess piece in the chest that I had decided would hold memories of my journey. "Just unpacking," I say. I look into Thorin's eyes. "I feel a bit sad actually, unpacking and putting away my journey's things…it's well… I feel like I'm trying to go back to the way things were when I know I cannot." I lower my head and stare at my hands.

A gentle hand turns my chin towards deep blue eyes. "Do you want things to go back to the way they once were?" Thorin looks genuinely concerned.

"How could I ever go back to being the same? I've changed, Thorin. I'm still the same Hobbit that wanted nothing to do with anything unexpected. I've just gained a sense of adventure…courage…fear…loyalty and most of all love." I pause to slowly move his hand away from my chin. "I could never wish those things away." I say slowly.

Thorin's lips curl slightly as his usually serious eyes soften. "Again you surprise me, Bilbo Baggins. Why I doubted you, I will never quite understand. "

"I will never understand either, a number of times I have saved you and our friend's lives," I say teasingly.

Fili and Kili snicker from the next room.

Thorin smiles fondly at me. "Come then, I'll help you unpack. "

We set ourselves with crossed legs in front of my large pile of things: small weapons, books, random bits and pieces, a decent amount of gold, a rather special acorn and a ring. I try not to pay too much attention to how Thorin's hands brush over mine a little too regually to be considered accidental.

I return Fili's knife to him as soon as I locate it in the jumble of mess. I must have picked it up somewhere and forgotten to return it…some part of me fears that if I had returned it…he would not be dead.

"Thank you, I was looking for that," Fili says, running his fingers along the blade.

I nod slightly, trying to conceal my guilt. "I'm sorry that I didn't return it sooner, I forgot I had it…I hope it didn't…I hope you weren't in need of it when you…" I trail off, turning my head away so he can't see the tears prickling in my eyes.

Fili shakes his head sadly. "Bilbo…it wouldn't have mattered. I was trapped, the completely surrounded me and stripped me of my all my weapons, Fili says reassuringly. "Even if I had a knife on me I would never have been able to reach it…and even if I did there would be little I could do with it. There were to many of them…I had to keep my family safe…" Fili stops and lowers his head, his own ghostly tears forming.

"You did, Fili," I say softly, trying to meet his averted gaze. I knew Fili was blaming himself, I could see it weighing down on him every day. He was too selfless for his own good, only focusing on the happiness of those around him. He was always making sure Kili was both physically and mentally happy, safe and healthy. Now he would not forgive himself for what had happened and was constantly blaming himself for what had happened. I can't help but wonder if there is more to it than that…

Fili nods before turning and disappearing into a wall.

Sighing sadly, I return back to where Thorin was. He was sitting cross-legged in front of an open chest, one hand raised while he examined the small acorn it held. I smile and approach him. I had picked it up for the very reason I had told him, to remind me of everything, the good, the bad, those that survived…and those that did not… But the fact that it was an acorn just made it all the more special.

"You should plant this, you know," Thorin says calmly, turning his head to face mine.

My nose twitches and I sit beside him. "Yes, I suppose we should."

Thorin lifts my hand, placing the acorn in it before gently closing my fingers over it. "If you plant it by the side of your house you will have your own Oakenshield."

I smile calmly. "I already have one."

Thorin's lips curl upwards. He turns his attention to the remaining items, deliberately averting his gaze from the gold. It's sad almost, he looked almost fearful of being in its presence for too long, not that I blamed him. I assume Thorin had lived his whole life in fear of gold sickness, so succumbing to it must still haunt him, let alone fighting off the demons that lived within his mind.

Carefully, to Thorin's request, I move the map the drawing room to be framed later.

"Bilbo, what is this?" Thorin asks uncertainly. He holds up the one item I feared he would find my magic gold ring. His holds it with the tips of his fingers, almost caressing the gold surface.

I felt something…the same thing I had felt in Mirkwood when I had almost lost it to a spider. It is a horrid possessiveness, a protectiveness that makes me want to keep it away from all others. "Thorin. give that to me now," I hiss.

Thorin looks puzzled for a second. He frowns and pulls the ring close to himself. "Bilbo…what's wrong."

Anger fills me. How dare he keep it from me? "That ring, is mine. You have no right to hold that, it came to me," I sneer.

Thorin shakes his head. "Bilbo, I don't think you should be around this ring anymore," He says, his voice sounding concerned, fearful even.

"Thorin, you're not thinking straight. This gold…the Arkenstone, it's blinding you from reason, is it really worth the life of you friends? Your Nephews? Me?" The words flicker inside my head.

I nod, turning my gaze away from the ring. "Your right, there is something off about it…" I say. In the back of mind a voice, a cold evil voice tells me to take it from Thorin, to kill him if necessary… My fingers tighten around the acorn in my palm.

Thorin nods and places the ring in the chest, closing the lid on it and the other treasures within.


End file.
